What Brothers Are For
by TheFluidThespian
Summary: Logan is certainly not a huge fan of thunderstorms. Fortunately, his big brother is always there to comfort him through it.


**Hey readers. I'm back with another story. It's a just a little something I fixed up until I have ideas for my next chapters and so on. The main focus is more Walker fluff between a young Hesh and Logan. Enjoy :3**

 **Sidenotes: Hesh is 13 and Logan's 11**

* * *

Hesh enjoyed the rain. It helped him relax and was actually sometimes fun to run around in. Lightning would sometimes make the storm better. It was like a free light show he could see. He could sort of remember when he may have been six, he'd see Elias standing outside, watching the lightning dance in the skies. Thunder, however, he wasn't that big of a fan. It didn't scare him, but he didn't like the fact that it could be close or far away. Sometimes it'd be close enough to shake the house, and right now he lay awake as the loud 'booms' rumbled throughout the night. Hesh groaned in annoyance. He had a test tomorrow that he studied his heart out for and this is the reward he gets for all of his hard work.

Hesh finally sat up and slipped out of bed. His throat was pretty dry so he figured he'd get a quick cup of water to pass by the storm. Though while passing by his little brother's room, he heard faint whimpering and crying coming from the room. "Logan?" Hesh stopped, turning and putting his hand on the door handle. As he opened it, he could see Logan sitting in the corner of his room. His knees were hugged to his chest and he had his hands over his ears. "Logan," Hesh whispered again, loud enough to catch his brother's attention. Logan looked up, his light brown eyes tear filled. When the next round of thunder rang out, he immediately tensed back up, squeezing his eyes closed and gasping a bit.

Hesh seemed a bit surprised, never knowing that Logan had a fear of loud thunderstorms. But he walked into his room, grabbing a thin blanket off of the bed before sitting next to his brother and wrapping the blanket around themselves. Hesh held Logan in close, the baby brother wrapping his arms around Hesh's torso and whimpering at the faint booming from outside.

"Hey," Hesh smiled, "It's only thunder."

"It's really close though," Logan shuddered.

"It's okay... We're safe in here."

Logan hugged Hesh tighter, "Can you talk to me, Hesh? Tell me anything. What happened in school today?"

Hesh leaned his back into the wall, trying to think of anything. "Um... We... Had a substitute in math. And uh, she really didn't know what she was doing. She ended up teaching us something _completely_ different than what we were learning now. Maybe if I'm lucky I won't have to take that test tomorrow..."

Logan sniffed, "We got an email from Dad... He said he's coming back in a few days."

"Oh... When did this happen?"

"You were studying and I didn't want to bother you," A short sound of thunder took its turn again, softer this time, "I really wish he was here right now... Mom too..."

Hesh sighed, resting the side of his head on his brother's, "Me too, Logan..."

"It's also supposed to storm for the next week too..."

Hesh rubbed Logan's back before hulling them both up to their feet. He slowly walked each other to Logan's bed, laying side by side but wrapped in each other's arms. They exchanged body heat, and Hesh could feel Logan's muscles loosening up a bit as the storm slowly began to settle down. They could almost hear was the rain patting against the roof as flashes of lightning continued its pattern. Hesh watched his brother's shoulders rise and fall, and he could see that he was completely asleep. He didn't leave though. He instead pulled the covers up and over them before wrapping his arms back around Logan.

"David...?" Logan spoke softly, keeping his eyes closed.

"I'm here, baby brother."

"You won't leave me, right?"

Hesh opened his eyes, looking at Logan and yawning, "I promise... I'll stay right with you no matter what. It's what bigger brother's are for, Logan."

Logan murmured something he couldn't hear out and dozed back to sleep again as Hesh shortly did the same, keeping his brother in his arms as the roars of thunder became quieter.

And quieter.

* * *

 **I'm really disappointed because it's not raining right now. It's been uncontrollably hot down here and I want it to rain so badly! I'm tired of sweating! Rargh! But yeah. I hope you enjoyed this bit of comforting fluff anyway :33**


End file.
